This invention relates to window regulator assembly, and more particularly, the invention relates to a guide and lift plate for a drum and cable window regulator assembly.
Two common window regulator assemblies are a drum and cable assembly and an arm and sector assembly. A drum and cable assembly operates in a generally vertical direction by moving a lift plate along a guide. A cable wrapped around a drum, which is driven manually or automatically, is connected to the lift plate to move the lift plate along the guide. The guide has a slight helical twist along its length, which can be around 10xc2x0, to define the window path or glass drop in the door. The guide has opposing flanges that extend outwardly away from one another. The lift plate includes a plastic member overmolded onto a portion of the lift plate and is slidingly arranged on one of the flanges. Overmolding the plastic onto the lift plate requires a dedicated mold, which is expensive. Furthermore, it is expensive to make the helix into the guide for the window drop.
It is desirable for drum and cable and arm and sector regulator assemblies to share as many components as possible. However, arm and sector assemblies operate in generally horizontal direction in that parallel guides are arranged horizontally and is incompatible with drum and cable assemblies. A scissor-like assembly moves in the straight guides to raise and lower the window. Butterfly sliders are received in the guides and include a ball and socket arrangement to connect the lift plate to the sliders. The ball and socket permits movement between the guide and lift plate to accommodate any glass drop about a horizontal axis. Therefore, what is needed is a drum and cable window regulator assembly that eliminates some of its expensive features and commonizes window regulator components.
The present invention provides a door including a portion that defines a helical path. A drive assembly includes an actuator couple to a cable for moving the window along the helical path. A single guide having opposing channels extends longitudinally and defines a drive path, which may be straight. A lift plate is movable along the guide for supporting the window, and the cable is connected to the lift plate for moving the lift plate along the guide. A slider, preferably two, is received in the opposing channels with a ball and socket connection between the lift plate and the slider. The ball and socket permits relative movement between the lift plate and the guide such that the window may travel in the helical path as the sliders move in the straight drive path.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a drum and cable window regulator assembly that eliminates some of its expensive features and commonizes window regulator components.